Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode for a secondary battery having improved cycle life by including a polyurethane-based coating layer on the surface thereof, and a lithium secondary battery including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Efforts for studying and developing a battery are materialized as the applying field of energy storage technique is increased to a cellular phone, a camcorder and a laptop PC, and besides, an electric vehicle. In that, electrochemical devices receive much attention, and above all, the development of a chargeable and rechargeable secondary battery is the focus of attention.
Among secondary batteries applied nowadays, a lithium ion secondary battery developed in the early 1990s has advantages such as high working voltage and high energy density when compared to a common battery such as a Ni-MH battery, a Ni—Cd battery, a sulfuric acid-lead battery, etc, using an aqueous electrolyte.
Recently, researches for developing an electrode for a secondary battery having improved capacity density, performance and cycle life, and a battery including the same are on the rise.